mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Catherine Doc
Catherine "Cat" Irene Doc, is the wife of Colin Doc and beloved mother of Noa Doc. Catherine's Power Form is FireRider which she gained under unknown circumstances after her marriage. History Catherine was born sometime around the Spring by her two upper-middle class parents. Her father was a renowned martial arts teacher while her mother's occupation remains unknown. Physical Appearance At first glance, Catherine's heart warming smile would always catch the eye of everyone she knew. Catherine is a typical woman with an average height and build to her petite frame. She has been notice for her attractive appearance more than once with many. Her eye color is blue and she has a ginger (red) color to her hair. Catherine has no definitive clothing style. She usually wears chic and modern clothing for a woman of her age though can also wear casual clothing. Personality Catherine is a kind and warmhearted woman. She's a mother to all who needs one or needs help. She takes care of everybody who asks for her help. As a teacher Catherine remains kind and supporting to all her students. Unlike her father who was very strict and pushing, she takes time and space to teach and train her students. Nonetheless, she could also be serious during her teachings and didn't tolerate disrespect or lack of commitment. As a mother Catherine supports her daughter Noa Doc anytime in every cause. She's extremely proud of her and supports her in her causes when needed. She also backs her up on every difficult decision she needs to make and is always there when she needs her. Still, Catherine remains quiet when asked about her husband death. She doesn't disclose any information about it, even against Noa, Hank as well as Jack, a former student of hers. Later, she revealed to her daughter that the entire happening changed certain plans that her father had laid for her. Because of his death certain things had to be re-arranged which would only work if Catherine remained quiet. Despite her kindness and age, Catherine has shown to go to great lengths to protect others, mainly her daughter. She fazed Colin's killer Nazim in unarmed combat, quickly taking out his swords and almost bested him in combat. After he taunted her, she taunted him back and showed that she's capable of controlling her emotions and fight Nazim as an equal. Abilities Master Martial Arts: Catherine was trained by her father, a master martial arts teacher, to be a master martial artist herself. From an young age she participate in many tournaments, winning all of them. Because she is a master in it even Colin had a hard time training with her, being defeated many times. Because of the much time they spend together they eventually married each other. She excels in Aikido, Judo, Savate, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Eskrima, Capoeira and much more. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: In addition to that Catherine is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, trained by her in-laws. She can hold her own against numerous opponents as well as her own high leveled students. Even with her age, she was able to hold her own against Nazim who killed her husband and bested her daughter in combat. She quickly disarmed him of his twin swords and bested him in combat somewhat easily. Expert Teaching: Catherine is also an incredible skilled teacher with years of experience in two different fields. She taught her husband Colin and Jack Spidrox martial arts as well as other highly skilled students. But they were never as good as she is. She also taught history to many students in various colleges and a few high schools for roughly 34 years. Expert Historical Knowledge: Catherine was also an extremely talented history teacher on a high school. She was able to impart factual knowledge and a conceptual understanding of historical events to any class of students. According to herself, all of her students passed with an average of B+. Even nowadays, she retains her history knowledge about various historical events around the world, as well as historical knowledge about The Doc Family. Skilled Acrobatics: Like her husband and because of her martial arts skills, Catherine is a highly trained acrobat and gymnast. She can perform various gymnastic stunts with high accuracy. Peak Human Reflexes: Catherine has shown to have impressive reflexes despite her current age. She was able to avoid the attacks of opponents like Tornado, Owl and Rob without any difficulty. She has also shown to avoid most blows from the extremely powerful Nazim. Skilled Magic: Before her Power Form, Catherine trained herself in magic after becoming a part of The Doc Family. Her natural appitude towards magic impressed her husband as she quickly became very skilled in the art. She can perform powerful light magic based spells, attacks and enchantments. High Magic Intelligence: Catherine also has incredible knowledge of magic. She has demonstrated to possess ancient magical knowledge as well as magical disciplines from other cultures. She would usually read about magic during her breaks when teaching history, always masking these books. Expert Combatant: Being a Doc and the wife of Doctor Doc, Catherine has proven herself to be an extremely skilled combatant. Her martial arts capabilities and hand-to-hand skills combined with her magical powers, high agility and reflexes have made her a powerful combatant in her own right. She has proven to be skilled enough to defeat Tornado, Owl and Rob, and face Meko and Neko in battle, all by herself. She was also able to best Nazim in combat relatively quickly in human form, something her daughter and Jack both had trouble with in their Power Form initially. Culinary Expertise: Catherine has been noted to be an excellent cook with many praising her culinary skills in various styles. Power Form: Catherine's Power Form is FireRider (PowerForm). She was the first non-Doc to obtain the Power Form. How she did this is still a mystery. As such she doesn't have acces to the Doc-Up, despite Hank succeeded in summoning it, to save Noa from ShadowLife. Trivia *Catherine was the first Non-Doc in history to have acquired a Power Form. Catherine Doc Catherine Doc Catherine Doc Catherine Doc Catherine Doc Catherine Doc Catherine Doc Category:Heroes Category:Humans